Naruto and the Lumberjack
by byakuhana
Summary: How much wood would a wood cutter cut if a wood cutter could cut wood? Naruto is about to find out. R&R please! Flames welcomed!


I don't need to introduce this 1 rele. Just read it. And I swear, if sum1 doesn't review, forget about seeing the other chapters of my other story!! ……Plz gives puppy dog face tear

A/N: I didn't try to make Naruto a tree hugger in this story. It just kinda turned out that way… and the lumberjack is based on Paul Bunyan ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… in _this_ reality

Naruto was walking down the forest path, daydreaming of how hard he would train today. He had had his cup of morning ramen and he was fired up. Visions of himself in the ceremonial Hokage gown filled his head. _I am going to train really hard today so I can surpass everyone in the village and become Hokage! Believe it!_ he thought to himself.

He stared at the sky and kept dreaming, completely oblivious to were he was going. A smile appeared on his face. He was so excited he couldn't take it anymore. He began to run but his feet caught something and he came crashing down to the ground, on his face.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! What was that?" he said as he got to his feet. He found that it had been a log that had tripped him. He looked further to the right and saw more logs. But they weren't just any logs, they were entire tree trunks! At the sight of the enormous pile of trees, Naruto's jaw dropped. "WOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!! Who could have done all _that_?!" Just then he noticed singing coming from deeper in the forest.

Curious little Naruto decided to investigate. As he ventured deeper into the forest, the sound got louder and louder (obviously). At last he came to a clearing, a huge clearing. He saw a man swinging a giant ax at the base of a tree, singing in a deep voice as he did. The tree he was chopping was about to snap. It started creaking and swaying.

"TIIIIIIMMMMBBBBBEEEEEEEERRRR!!"

"Huh? What's timber mean? …… AAHHH!!"

Naruto dove to the side to avoid experiencing what a stake feels like when it's pounded into the ground.

"What the heck are you tryin' to do t'me old man! Crush me?!"

"What? Oh! Hey there little boy! You had better watch yourself out here. A tree might fall ya!"

"No kidding! One almost did!"

"What can I say? I'm a lumberjack! Cuttin' down trees is what I do!" the man said with a laugh. "The name's Jack. Jack the Lumberjack!"

"What's a lumberjack? I've never heard of one before."

"Like I said. I cut down trees! Any kind! It's what I do!"

"So you mean all you do all day is go around cutting trees? That kinda sounds like fun! I bet that would be great training too! To- woah woah woah! Don't distract me like that! Sorry to interrupt your "job", but this forest is on the training grounds of Konoha and you can't cut down these trees! We need them! So take your ax and-" Naruto broke mid-sentence due to the fact that Jack was completely ignoring him. He walked right past Naruto, picked up his ax, and began chopping again.

"Are listening to me? I said you can't cut down these trees! What do I have to do to make you go away? I know! How 'bout….. if I cut down more trees than you, you have to leave and find another forest. And if you win, I'll leave and you can cut down whatever trees you want. Deal?"

"Hmmm…sounds like an interesting thing to challenge a _lumberjack_ to. Why not? I accept. Besides, I _am_ a lumberjack." He said with a smirk.

"OK then! But I gotta warn ya. I won't lose, cuz I'm gonna be the next Hokage! We each have half an hour… starting now!" Naruto said as he darted out of the clearing and into the forest.

"Ok, but it was your idea, kid, not mine." Jack began swinging his giant ax at the base of another tree with all his might. His strength was far beyond that of a normal person. With just about ten cuts the tree came crashing down to the ground. He began singing a song in his deep voice again.

Naruto found an area thick with trees about ten miles away from Jack. _This is perfect! Looks like I will be able to do some training today after all!_ He began to focus his chakra in an attempt to release the chakra of the nine-tailed fox. But he remembered that he couldn't do that until his normal chakra was gone. So he concentrated on his right hand and a swirling mass of energy quickly formed in his palm. He looked up to find his first leafy victim and spotted a good, thick oak. He ran forward, and with his momentum…

"RASENGAN!"

The sphere of chakra collided with the trunk and made a clear hole through the center, as well as the next seven trees behind it. They started swaying and creaking. Naruto then walked up to each of them and gave them a simple push. Gravity did the rest. "Hahaha! Take that! Naruto-8, Lumberjack- who cares!!"

Jack hauled another tree trunk to add to his rather large pile. He was taking his time. He didn't care if he won or lost. He was doing his job and what he loved. All was good for him.

Naruto repeated his rasengan trick over and over until he felt that he had no chakra left. Again he tried to release the nine-tailed fox chakra. This time it worked. Red energy surrounded him and began to form two fox-like ears on his head and a tail on his rear end. The shear force of all the energy compacted into one place created tornado force winds, and those alone knocked down several trees. His nails turned into claws and with them he began slashing at trees. His tail extended and leveled the area in one clean swoop. Soon a clearing with a diameter of almost twenty miles formed. Even Jack noticed from so far away. He could see how Naruto was doing, and he was shocked at how such a "little boy" could do all that. But he didn't care.

Naruto used up the last of the red chakra that he borrowed and fell to the ground completely exhausted. He was breathing heavy but with a smile. Jack walked over to where he was lying and looked at him.

"Ha…ha…I …beat…you…" said Naruto between gasps for air.

"Well, kid, it looks like ya did. Imagine that. Oh well. Thanks for helping me cut down so many trees. It was a really big help. See ya!" Jack waved good bye, gathered all the wood, stowed it into his gigantic wagon attached to his 100 foot blue ox, and road away toward the mountains.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto yelled as he bolted up. He looked around and saw nothing but tree stumps. "The stupid lumberjack tricked me!" Naruto began running back to the village. "How dare he do that! I was tryin to _save_ the forest! When Granny Tsunade finds out she'll….uh oh…." He had just entered the gates of Konoha when he heard…

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!!!"

"Granny sounds really mad! I wonder if anybody else knows yet…" And as if to answer his question, an angry mob formed in front of him. Everyone in the mob was either carrying a weapon of some kind or holding a torch. Naruto began to burn rubber out of there!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! Don't hurt meeeeeee!!" he said fleeing for his life.

And Naruto was chased off into the sunset by an angry mob. THE END

It's kind of a pointless story but o well! Review anyway please! ' once I start posting more stories, if you read them, you'll figure out tht my style is very random. So most of my work will b under humor. Look forward to it! o


End file.
